A Heart of a Demon
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka believes that the female tengu has some good in her. She just needs to Nyotengu to realize that… For ScarletVirus33


**A Heart of A Demon**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Nyotengu**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, I don't know what came over me, but I just thought of this pairing just for the heck of it. I mean, after learning about Nyotengu and her personality, I just thought I'd write about her. And from what I've seen, she has either black or white wings. So, just for making it up, I'm just going to assume that her black wings are her evil side and her white wings are her good side. No judging please!**

 **Again, I don't know what is a good pairing for Nyotengu, so I just thought of this. Enjoy~!**

Is it true? Were the rumors wrong? Or were the people right? Those are the questions that float around Honoka the most. During the tournament, the pink haired girl heard about this girl named Nyotengu who is a tengu. Most of them say that she's an evil demon who likes inflicting pain on people. It's been going on since the tengu entered just a few weeks ago. Although these rumors have been going around for a while, Honoka just needs to see it for herself. But she hasn't seen Nyotengu ever since she saw her one time in the tournament. She wants to think that they are true, but her heart tells her to take a second look. Telling her that maybe part Nyotengu isn't all that evil.

And just in time, she is about to see this for herself. As Honoka is walking down the halls after training herself for the tournament, she sees her best friend Marie Rose backing away from a group of girls ganging up on her, probably teasing her about her short size and lack of bust. Honoka couldn't believe they are doing this to her best friend. She fast walks down the halls to save her, but her rescue is cut short when a black haired girl jumps in front of Marie putting a hand to her side to defend her.

 _It's Nyotengu…_ Honoka thinks. _But…her wings…they're…white…_

"Isn't it wrong to judge someone by their appearance?" Nyotengu says.

"Sh-she's…um…" One of the girls try to say, but nothing else comes out of her mouth.

The raven haired girl raises up a finger and wiggles it. "Say no more. Everyone loves this girl just the way she is. There's no rule on whether or not she wants to change herself or not. Got it?"

The three girls back away a bit. "Wh-who do you think you are anyways!?"

Nyotengu licks her lips as she raises her fan. "Don't you already know who I am~?"

As soon as the girls see that seductive look on her face, they immediately recognize her.

"O-our sincerest apologies, Nyotengu-sama!" All three of them say in unison as they bow in shame and run.

Honoka gapes at what she just saw. The girl who people say that she's an evil demon, just saved her best friend. She knew that the rumors weren't true. But the question is: if she's a good person, why does she do evil things? She looks back at Nyotengu and Marie, who were talking and then the raven-haired girl walks away with a wave of good-bye. Honoka runs over towards her best friend.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Honoka," the blonde says. "I-I'm fine. But this girl…she…saved me. And I thought she's really evil."

"Well, sometimes, don't believe everything they say," Honoka says. "Because I saw it, too."

"You did?"

"Yes. If she's really a good person, then, she's not really evil, like people say." She looks in the direction where the tengu flew out. "Marie, I'm going to talk to her."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I need her to realize her good side. Because I believe in Nyo-chan. She may not always be really evil."

Marie stares at the pink haired girl and smiles. "You're very caring, Honoka. That's what everyone loves about you."

Honoka just smiles, takes her best friend's hand and both of them enter the tournament.

 ****Later that Night****

After saying their good-byes, Honoka and Marie Rose go their separate ways. But Honoka is still trying to think of a way to convince Nyotengu about her good side. So far, she's heard from people again and again about the horrible things the tengu did to them. After what she saw earlier, Honoka refuses to believe it. She ignores their negative comments and keeps on walking until she comes across a shrine with a girl with long dark hair tied in a pony-tail, sweeping. She looks up and smiles.

"Oh, welcome," the girl says.

"Momiji-san," Honoka says. "I know you. You're at the tournament, too."

"Indeed I am." Momiji sets the broom aside and walks over toward the pinkette. "I can see that you're troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"

Honoka nods. "Yes. I do."

"Come with me and we'll talk."

The two girls walk toward Momiji's home and sit in an empty room with tea in front of them. None of them speak a word until Honoka speaks up.

"So…do you know a girl named…Nyotengu-chan?"

Momiji looks up with a surprised expression. "You mean the demon?"

"Yes. I just…want to find out some things about her."

The shrine maiden rubs her chin. "Well, I do hear rumors about her. But I don't know all of it. She is a demon, so of course people will assume she's evil. But when I met her one time…I just don't feel that she's bad. Not quite. Like there's something inside her that is good."

"I was thinking the same thing," Honoka says. "I saw her save my best friend from three mean girls. And to me, that's the nicest thing she's done for someone."

Momiji smiles. "I can see that you care about this girl, Honoka-san. Nyotengu could use someone like you that can release the demon within her."

"That's right…" Honoka says as she starts to realize something. "Maybe…maybe she's trying fight to free herself from the demon, yet it's not letting up."

"Then, you must help her. Let her know that she's not alone. You are the only one who can free her from it."

The pink haired girl nods. "I'll give it all I got!"

"Good luck!"

Honoka thanks the shrine maiden and leaves. Talking with Momiji has made her more confident than earlier. She's going to find the tengu and somehow save her from letting the demon take more control of her. However, she comes to find out that she won't search for her for long. Because when she enters the empty streets, she finds the dark haired girl standing near an ally. The tengu's wings are black now and Honoka knows that her evil side has returned. Nyotengu hears Honoka approach her and turns to her with an evil smile.

"Hello there, precious~" she coos. "You're foolish to approach me at a time like this, human."

"I'm not just a human," Honoka says. "I'm a friend, Nyo-chan."

The dark haired girl frowns. "I don't have any friends. Only the demon."

"It's not a friend, Nyo-chan. It's warping your mind. I've seen the good in you with my own eyes."

"Well, look a little closer…" Nyotengu summons her fan and charges at her.

Honoka dodges the attack, but the tengu charges at her again. The pink haired girl blocks, ducks and dodges Nyotengu's punches and kicks until she gets hit and stumbles back toward a pole. The dark haired girl cackles and lunges at the pinkette again. Honoka grabs hold of both of her arms and looks directly into the tengu's eyes.

"We don't have to do this!" she cries.

"There's no turning back now," Nyotengu throws Honoka, but the pinkette rolls back up, dodging the tengu's punches and kicks left and right.

Honoka manages to grab hold of her again and the two were struggling.

"You're powerful, human!" Nyotengu says. "But you're no match for the demon!"

"Then you help me!" Honoka shouts. "Together we can free you from it!"

"I AM THE DEMON!"

Nyotengu kicks her hard in the chest, sending Honoka flying about 10 feet in the air and landing on the ground. The dark haired girl spreads her wings wide, letting out a battle cry while raising her fan, summing wind around her. Honoka struggles to her feet and dusts herself off.

"I promised myself to give everything I got," she says to herself. "No letting up now."

She charges at the tengu, throwing punches, left and right with Nyotengu dodging and blocking them. The dark haired girl kicks Honoka onto another pole and charges at her for another attack. Honoka blocks her fan, dodges another set of punches and kicks, rolls over toward the other side and tries to kick her from behind. Nyotengu swiftly turns around and blocks the kick and the two girls throw in another set of punches and kicks. Both of them dodge, block and try to hit one anther with each punch and kick. Then, they grab onto each other, drag each other toward an old warehouse and crash through the door, making dust fly everywhere. Honoka and Nyotengu quickly get to their feet. The pinkette grabs the tengu and pushes her towards the wall, making a little crater appear. Nyotengu shoves her away and kicks her, only to get blocked by Honoka. Nyotengu returns the favor and pushes Honoka into another wall, making a crater a bit bigger than the last one. However, the pinkette will not let up, so she shoves her away and rolls over towards her side. The dark haired girl uses her fan as a weapon to hit Honoka. The pink haired girl dodges left, right, up and down and rolls over toward a shelf. Nyotengu flies over her and kicks the large shelf to crush her, only for Honoka to roll away to dodge it.

Nyotengu flies around Honoka and hits her with her shoulder, sending Honoka flying, crashing through a window, landing outside of the warehouse. The dark haired girl crashes through the wall and lands on her feet, getting in her battle position again. Honoka jumps to her feet and manages to run through Nyotengu's wind attack and grab onto her shoulders. The two run into another wall and struggle.

"Nyo-chan!" Honoka cries. "Look into your heart! You can fight this! I know you're in there! I saw you save my best friend! The demon would never have done that!"

"No! I won't be defeated!"

The dark haired girl tosses Honoka and flies up in the air with her fan ready. She summons another wind attack, sending the pinkette flying into a wall. However, Honoka struggles to her feet again.

"I'm not…leaving…without you…" she says, weakly.

"You're not leaving, period!" Nyotengu growls and flies down to attack her. Honoka dodges it and throws in a set of punches and kicks, only for Nyotengu to block it. The pinkette back-flips and tries kicking her again when Nyotengu grabs her leg and throws her off. Honoka flips to her feet and blocks the dark haired girl's kicks and punches. However, Nyotengu hits her with her fan and kicks her in the chest, sending Honoka flying, but lands on her feet and struggles to stay standing.

"You foolish girl," Nyotengu chuckles. "You can never bring out the demon. I am Nyotengu once and forever!"

"NO! I won't let your evil spirit take over!" Honoka shouts.

The dark haired girl charges at her again, but the pinkette jumps off the wall and her gloved hand lights up with fire. She then punches Nyotengu square in the chest, sending the tengu flying to the ground hard, creating a huge crater. Honoka lands on her feet, her determined look changing to worry.

"Finish it…" Nyotengu mutters as she groans from the pain. She looks up at her. "DO IT!"

Honoka doesn't listen. Instead, she walks over, kneels down at the dark haired girl's level and looks at her in the eyes with a gentle smile.

"No," she says, softly. "I won't destroy you, Nyo-chan. I'm not like that, and neither are you. I'm doing this because I care."

"B-but…but…"

Honoka gently puts her hands on her shoulders. "Say no more. Let me set you free, please." She leans in and plants her lips against Nyotengu's.

None of them move a muscle. The dark haired girl closes her eyes as she takes in the passionate kiss. _I feel…so different…_ she thinks. _She feels…so warm that my heart is…_ Bright white light appears on Nyotengu as the dark energy leaves her body and soaring into the night sky. Her black wings fade to white. As soon as it's over, Honoka pulls away and smiles at the sight of Nyotengu with white wings.

"H-huh?" the dark haired girl says as she looks around. "A-am I…"

"Yes," Honoka says, softly. "It's over. You're free now. The demon is gone."

Nyotengu smiles as small tears appear. "Thank you very much. I wouldn't have gotten it out myself if it weren't for you."

"You're very welcome, Nyo-chan. I just knew you had some good in you."

Both of them stand up and stare at each other for what it seems like minutes until Nyotengu puts her hands on Honoka's shoulders and kisses her on the forehead.

"You're a very caring person, miss," she says. "So, I will thank you for that as well."

Honoka blushes and smiles. Now that the demon within her is finally gone, she thinks up a wonderful idea. "Hey, why don't I help you redeem yourself from all the horrible things you've done as your demon self?"

"R-really? You'd do that?"

"Hehe~! I'm happy to help you in any way."

Nyotengu smiles back and hugs her. "Thank you, darling~! I really appreciate it~!"

Honoka hugs the dark haired girl back. "I'm glad you're free, Nyo-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I apologize for any OOCness here, but I tried my best. Scarlet-san, since you asked for a story starring Nyotengu, well, here you go~! Lucky for me, I caught interest in her, so I decided to write about her~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
